


Folie à Deux

by Lullanallaby



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Badass, F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullanallaby/pseuds/Lullanallaby
Summary: /AU\ "Il n'y a pas de génie sans un grain de folie." /SQ\OS/
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Folie à Deux

**\- J'aimerais te dire que c'est la dernière. Mais toute cette adrénaline, j'arrive pas à m'en passer !**

**\- La dernière ? J'espère que tu rigoles, Emma… Tu t'ennuierais bien si tu devais rester chez toi, toute la journée sur ton canapé, surtout dans l'état dans lequel il est !**

**\- Ouais, va falloir que j'investisse.**

**\- Ceci dit, tu n'es jamais chez toi et ce n'est pas comme si tu emmenais régulièrement du monde…**

**\- C'est pas comme si on avait le temps non plus.**

**\- Être occupées quelques heures par mois, tu appelles ça être débordées ?**

**\- Appelle ça comme tu veux, Régina, mais la vie mémère pantouflarde tricot et point de croix, c'est pas trop mon truc !**

**\- Les relations non plus apparemment…**

**\- Putain, j'ai tellement envie de baiser que je pourrais choper la première venue.**

**\- La première ? Emma, choisis un peu mieux !**

**\- C'est pas de ma faute, la seule qui m'intéresse veut pas de moi.**

**\- Je préfère nos escapades et regarde où tu roules au lieu d'essayer d'obtenir ce que tu ne peux pas avoir.**

**\- Putain, il roule comme de la merde ce con, allez avance connard ! On va être à la bourre à cause de toi ! Il va me rendre dingue, je vais descendre et lui faire sa fête ! TU VAS LA BOUGER TA CAISSE ?**

**\- Je suis contente de ne pas être dans la même voiture que toi, j'aurais déjà vomi depuis longtemps !**

**\- Si tu étais à côté de moi, c'est pas sur le volant que j'aurais les mains !**

**\- Est-ce qu'un jour, tu vas arrêter tes insinuations ?**

**\- Nan, je crois pas, c'est trop tentant, tu sais à quel point j'adore te mettre mal à l'aise.**

**\- Je suis tellement habituée, je suis même certaine que j’en parviens à occulter certains mots de mon esprit, comme un philtre anti-Emma.**

**\- Donc si je dis cul, salope, chatte, tu n'entends rien ?**

**\- Tu m'exaspères.**

**\- J'te rappelle que je te vois dans le rétro et que j'aime pas trop le sourire sarcastique que vous affichez sur votre si beau visage, Miss Mills !**

**\- Regarde où tu vas au lieu de me regarder !**

**\- Je passerai chez Ikea en sortant de tout ça pour m'acheter un canapé !**

**\- Ta première venue est arrivée ?**

**\- Ah ah ah ah…J'irai au « lesbea club » après avoir acheté mon canapé.**

**\- Je vois déjà ta méthode de drague « Salut les filles, mon nouveau canapé est en cuir, ça intéresse quelqu'un ? »**

**\- Y en aura forcément une qui dira oui !**

**\- Maîtresse Emma arrive, attention !**

**\- Tu dis ça parce que tu m'as jamais eue dans ton lit ! Tu sais ce que je dis… M'essayer, c'est m'adopter !**

**\- M'essayer, c'est m'adopter… Oui, je sais.**

**\- Va falloir qu'elle s'accroche hein parce qu'elle ressortira de chez moi en arquant !**

**\- Et après tu te demandes pourquoi je ne veux pas coucher avec moi ?**

**\- Moi ? Toi ?**

**\- Je voulais dire toi…**

**\- Donc, c'est un lapsus !**

**\- Pourquoi il faut toujours que ce soit un lapsus et pas une erreur ?**

**\- Parce que ton inconscient est toujours là, chérie ! Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit des lapsus ...**

**\- Oh non, pitié, pas ça…**

**\- C'est comme les cunnilingus, un écart de langue et on se retrouve rapidement dans la merde !**

**\- Bon sang, Emma…**

**\- Putain, on va se taper le feu si ce con n'avance pas son cul ! AVANCE BORDEL !**

**\- Emma, calme-toi, on va être à l'heure, on est parties en avance et je ne suis pas sûre que nous faire arrêter pour excès de vitesse nous aidera.**

**\- Ouais mais ça me gonfle ! Tu passes prendre un verre ce soir ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas encore, Ruby doit passer.**

**\- Oh bon sang, quitte là, elle te mérite pas. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'arrive même pas à te faire jouir !**

**\- Emma, occupe-toi de tes affaires !**

**\- Nan mais on est amies depuis quand ? Hum ?**

**\- La maternelle.**

**\- Ouais, donc on a 31 ans, ça fait…**

**\- 26 ans.**

**\- Putain la vache ? 26 ans que je te supporte ?**

**\- C'est plutôt moi qui te supporte !**

**\- Bref, 26 ans et t'es pas capable de me dire si c'est un bon coup que tu te tapes ?**

**\- Exactement.**

**\- Prudasse.**

**\- Va te faire voir.**

**\- Ouhhhh Miss Mills s'énerve ?**

**\- On arrive dans combien de temps ?**

**\- 6 minutes. Change pas de sujet : comment baise Ruby ?**

**\- Emmaaaaaaa !**

**\- Ok, j'te fous la paix.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Je reste persuadée qu'elle baise mal.**

**\- Deuxième édition : tu m'exaspères.**

**\- Sans déconner, l'autre soir, elle a pas décroché un mot, un ennui absolu ta Ruby.**

**\- Disons quand tu es dans la pièce, on a du mal à s'exprimer.**

**\- Dis que j'ai une grande gueule.**

**\- Je le dis.**

**\- Je n'ai pas une grande gueule, j'ai un débit de parole qui frise l'…**

**\- Overdose.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- De rien.**

**\- Bref, Ruby ?**

**\- Concentre-toi au lieu de me regarder dans le rétro, tu crois que je ne te vois pas ?**

**\- Qui ne dit rien consent…Elle baise mal.**

**\- Merde !**

**\- Ahhhhhhh allez ! Réveille la tigresse qu'il y a en toi !**

**\- Combien de temps ?**

**\- 2 minutes. Ok, bon, c'est au coin de la rue du pâté de maison suivant. T'es prête ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- On fait comme d'habitude et on se rejoint au point de rendez-vous.**

**\- Quelle heure ?**

**\- Il est… 14h donc 16h, pas avant.**

**\- Ok.**

**\- Et tu me rejoins chez moi avec un bon Montbazillac !**

**\- On verra.**

**\- Je sais que tu viendras, tu ne résistes jamais à un bon Montbazillac !**

**\- Quand il est déjà sur place, j'y réfléchis à deux fois, mais déjà il faut que je vienne et en plus, je dois apporter la bouteille.**

**\- OK je ramène la bouteille et tu ramènes ton cul, deal ?**

**\- Mh… Deal.**

**\- Ok, dans 30 secondes on se gare. On a 5 minutes, on prend tout ce qu'on peut et on se barre.**

**\- Ok, à tout à l'heure.**

**\- Ouais, Force et Honneur, chérie !**

**\- Ne m'appelle pas chérie !**

**\- T'es vraiment prude !**

**\- 26 ans que tu la supportes, la prude !**

**\- À croire que j'aime ça ! Ok on y va !**

Emma et Régina se garèrent l'une derrière l'autre.

Elles connaissaient par cœur leur rituel. Elles l'avaient tellement répété, elles avaient tellement repéré chaque détail qu'elles n'avaient plus à se poser de questions.

Elles étaient habillées toutes les deux avec exactement les mêmes fringues. Une combinaison noire qui recouvrait tout leur corps, amples et une paire de baskets de la même couleur.

À peine furent-elles arrêtées qu'elles mirent un masque, le même qui ressemble trait pour trait à celui que portait la coqueluche du film « Scream ». C'est Régina qui avait décidé que ce serait mieux qu'une cagoule avec laquelle on pouvait parfaitement voir leurs yeux et par conséquent, reconnaissables. Une femme les yeux émeraude et l'autre les yeux chocolat et ça ne tarderait pas de faire le tour de la presse.

Elles descendirent en même temps de leur voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment en face d'elles sans un bruit. Elles regardèrent en une fraction de seconde le monde qui les entourait. Il y avait quelques personnes qui se baladaient mais personne ne faisait attention à leur déguisement. Puis elles se regardèrent l'une et l'autre, Emma se permit même le luxe de faire un clin d'œil et si elle avait été plus proche d'elle, elle aurait pu entendre le soupir d'exaspération de Régina.

Il était 14h00 et elles s'apprêtaient à entrer dans ce bâtiment dont les portes vitrées d'entrée s'ouvraient sur leur passage.

Elles montèrent les quelques marches puis franchirent les portes.

Cette fois, elles ne prirent pas le temps de regarder autour d'elles. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde.

C'est un coup de feu qui alarma et réveilla le silence de la pièce. Emma tenait l'arme de la main droite et elle était dirigée vers le plafond, comme dans les vieux policiers, elles avaient trouvé ça efficace pour faire flipper un peu la galerie sans blesser personne. Toutes les personnes présente coururent dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de trouver un abri.

Et c'est une voix synthétique qui se fit entendre :

**\- Ceci est un braquage ! Alors on va rester bien gentil, bien mignon, on va donner tout ce qu'on peut, tout ce qu'on a, on va gentiment ouvrir tous les coffres, fermer sa gueule et touuuuuuut se passera bien !**

* * *

_FlashBack – 2 ans plus tôt._

**\- J'ai grave les boules !**

**\- Tout se passera bien !**

**\- Nan mais on va se la jouer Telma et Louise, tu vois, genre on va arriver, braquer une banque et se barrer !**

**\- En effet, c'est l'idée, Emma.**

**\- Nan mais tu te rends compte ?**

**\- Ce n'était pas une idée à toi à la base ?**

**\- Ah si ! Mais si j'avais su que tu me suivrais sans broncher, je sais pas si j'aurais balancé l'idée !**

**\- On se dégonfle ?**

**\- Moi ? Me dégonfler ? Même pas en rêve !**

**\- Alors quoi ?**

**\- Je sais pas trop si les idées sous vodka sont les meilleures !**

**\- Ne me dis pas qu'on est dans ce magasin, en train d'acheter des déguisements noirs pour que ça reste dans ma penderie parce que je n'ai pas forcément la place.**

**\- Oh ! Attention, Madame tenues impeccables va devoir faire des concessions !**

**\- La ferme.**

**\- Et en plus elle dit des gros mots maintenant ! On aura tout vu !**

**\- Encore une fois : La ferme.**

**\- Être une hors la loi ne te fait pas flipper, toi ?**

**\- Tu devrais le crier encore plus fort, Emma, au cas où le vigile ne nous aurait pas entendu.**

**\- C'que tu peux être chiante !**

**\- Heureusement qu'il y a au moins une tête bien-pensante entre nous. Arrête de paniquer Emma, tout se passera bien. Depuis quand est-ce que c'est moi qui rassure l'autre ?**

**\- Depuis qu'on a décidé qu'on allait braquer des banques pour ne plus avoir à bosser le reste de notre vie et certainement la finir, les doigts de pieds en éventails à Tahiti !**

**\- Pourquoi Tahiti ?**

**\- C'est réellement tout ce qui te choque dans ma phrase ?**

**\- Pourquoi Tahiti et pas la Nouvelle Zélande ?**

**\- T'es sérieuse ?**

**\- On ne peut plus sérieuse.**

**\- Avec un jet privé, j'arriverai dans tes montagnes vertes en un rien d'temps ! Si tant est qu'il y ait d'la bière !**

**\- Donne-moi ta carte bleue que j'aille régler.**

**\- Tu t'fous d'moi ?**

**\- Ton idée, ton argent.**

_Fin du Flashback_

* * *

Emma avait acheté ce petit gadget pour que sa voix ne soit pas reconnaissable non plus. Au fur et à mesure des mois qui passaient, elles avaient amélioré leur coup. Passant de la banque de quartier à celle beaucoup plus en vue. Et pleine de fric.

Régina prit les commandes et avança en premier, laissant Emma plantée devant les portes vitrées pour faire le guet. Elle avança en plein milieu de la banque alors qu'Emma tenait toujours son arme en l'air. Juste au cas où. Mais de toute façon, l'arme tirait des balles à blanc.

Braquer des banques oui, tuer des êtres humains était totalement exclu.

Régina était née dans une famille de banquiers de père en fils. C'est sans doute ce qui avait motivé l'acceptation du défi d'Emma, son père et son frère n'avaient jamais voulu qu'elle en fasse, elle aussi, son métier. Sans doute parce que travailler dans une banque était inacceptable pour une femme. Destinées, elles, à rester à la maison pour s'occuper des maris et des enfants. Mais comme elle avait développé un goût avancé pour le corps féminin plutôt que le masculin, elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait ni être une épouse soumise ni une banquière. Alors quitte à se révolter, autant le faire pour de bon.

Emma, elle, avait grandi dans une famille aimante et unie. 5 frères et sœurs tous plus ou moins éparpillés dans les 4 coins du pays. Elle seule était restée dans le petite ville natale où elle avait d'ailleurs rencontré Régina, 26 ans plus tôt, dans la cour de maternelle. Mais sa façon déjantée de vivre, ses nombreuses conquêtes et sa passion pour la vodka avait eu raison de sa relation avec ses parents qui l'avaient rapidement mis à la porte avec perte et fracas. Elle avait fini barmaid dans une boîte de nuit. Jusqu'au jour où ça ne fut plus assez.

Et c'est tout naturellement qu'un soir, après une soirée arrosée et un gage au Drink Poker, Emma lui avait demandé de but en blanc : « Braque une banque avec moi ». Et c'est avec encore plus de naturel que Régina avait accepté. Sans même y réfléchir.

Les connaissances en matière de banque de Régina avaient beaucoup aidé le duo infernal. Et Emma, la grande gueule, était chargée d'intimider, d'aboyer, beaucoup plus que de mordre.

Et elles étaient là. À leur 17ème braquage. Sans jamais se faire attraper.

Déguisée, voix synthétique. Personne ne pouvait ne serait-ce que savoir si elles étaient des hommes ou des femmes. Super bien huilés, leurs coups leur prenaient 5 minutes. Pas plus, pas moins. Elles attaquaient dans un état différent à chaque fois. Heureusement que les Etats-Unis en comptent un paquet, elles avaient encore de quoi faire.

Comment elles choisissaient ? Emma pointait son doigt sur la carte des Etats-Unis, les yeux fermés. Et Régina veillait à ce que les deux voitures des deux femmes avaient la possibilité de les attendre bien sagement devant les portes. Et qu'elles n'étaient pas gardées par des vigiles.

17ème braquage : Denver. Colorado.

Banque : Bank of the West. À l'angle de l'avenue E. Ellsworth et la rue Steele.

Régina s'approcha tranquillement du comptoir où se trouvaient les deux guichetiers, les mains en l'air et la peur lisible sur leur visage. La bouche ouverte, à la limite de les supplier de prendre tout le fric et se barrer le plus rapidement possible. Elle aussi portait une arme, mais seule un connaisseur aguerrit aurait pu voir qu'il s'agissait d'un pistolet à billes.

Elle continuait de s'avancer vers eux et se planta net devant. Puis la voix synthétique commença :

**\- Donnez tout et je vous promets que tout se passera bien.**

Mais les guichetiers restaient sur place, trop apeurés pour bouger d'un pouce.

 **\- 37 secondes !** Criait Emma au loin, les yeux rivés sur le chronomètre qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main.

 **\- Je ne vais pas me répéter.** Ajouta calmement Régina qui bougeait très lentement son arme, faisant semblant de le descendre pour le pointer sur eux. L'un des deux hommes, certainement guidé par son instinct de survie se leva d'un bond puis descendit de la petite marche derrière son bureau. **Amenez-moi dans la salle des coffres.**

Le jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans avança dans les arrières de la banque, suivit par la brune qui avait pointé son arme dans son dos.

**\- 53 secondes !**

**\- Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas toute la vie devant moi.**

Il obéit. Il pressa son pas pour arriver dans une grande porte de coffre-fort. Il hésita un instant, juste le temps pour Régina de monter sa main qui tenait l'arme vers la tête du jeune homme. Et il ouvrit la porte en un temps record. Entre le travail et la vie, est-ce que la question se pose vraiment ?

Il ouvrit la porte en grand puis se recula pour laisser passer la brune qui resta bouche-bée.

16 putain de braquages avant celui-là et jamais autant de billets entreposés sur les étagères en acier.

 **\- Oh Seigneur.** Jura-t-elle.

L'homme resta les mains en l'air devant Régina qui était rentrée dans la pièce rapidement et commençait à remplir ses sacs des billets de banque. Elle regretta un instant de ne pas avoir apporté plus de sacs et surtout de ne pas avoir assez de mains pour tout emporter.

 **\- 1 minutes 30 !** Entendit-elle au loin.

Elle savait qu'elle devait se presser et se demandait comment elle allait faire pour avoir le temps de tout prendre. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas et regrettait déjà le nombre de shots de Tequila que représentaient le nombre de billets qu'elle ne pourrait pas emmener.

 **\- Vous ! Aidez-moi !** Lança-t-elle au jeune homme.

Il la regarda quelques brèves secondes, certainement torturé par son futur licenciement.

Mais il se précipita vers le sac en toile de jute que lui tendait Régina quand il vit qu'elle avait son arme braquée sur lui.

**\- 2 minutes 15 !**

**\- Dépêchez-vous !** Ordonna-t-elle à l'homme.

Même en plein braquage de banque, Régina gardait sa prestance. Elle avait essayé de persuader Emma qu'elle pourrait largement y arriver avec ses talons de 10 centimètres et ses tailleurs impeccablement tirés à 4 épingles mais Emma lui avait répondu que ce serait se « différencier d'un anonymat sexuellement visible ».

Elle avait fini par céder. Certainement pas pour lui faire plaisir ou pour lui donner raison, mais pour qu'elle se taise, surtout.

 **\- Il y a combien d'argent ici ?** Questionna Régina, surprise de constater qu'elle avait beau remplir ses sacs, il en restait encore.

**\- Les convoyeurs ne sont pas passés de la semaine, ils font grève.**

**\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la question que je vous ai posée mais merci du renseignement, on ne sait jamais, si on avait envie d'aller voir la banque à côté.**

L'homme se sentit soudainement stupide d'avoir balancé cette information et resta statique quelques secondes, l'air pétrifié.

**\- C'était une blague. Dépêchez-vous.**

**\- 3 minutes 30 !**

**\- Encore cette étagère-là, allez !** Dit la brune en montant légèrement le ton de sa voix synthétique à la limite de l'hélium.

Le jeune homme fit ce qu'on lui demandait pendant que Régina faisait de même sur les étagères à côté.

Elle avait réussi à remplir 6 sacs complets et se demandait combien d'argent cela pouvait représenter. Mais elle fut rappelée à la réalité par Emma qui signala le moment fatidique.

**\- 4 minutes 15 !**

**\- Aidez-moi à porter ces sacs, on y va.** Dit-elle d'une voix calme et posée.

Si elle avait été stressée les premières fois à l'idée d'obliger un être humain à lui obéir sous la contrainte, elle en était maintenant habituée. Et en général, elle pensait surtout à la quantité astronomique d'argent qu'elle aurait si elle ne finissait pas en prison. C'était une assez bonne motivation à vrai dire.

Ils prirent tous les deux les 6 sacs et rejoignirent l'entrée de la banque où Emma l'attendait de pied ferme devant la porte. Alors que toutes les personnes présentes n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil.

L'homme posa les sacs devant Emma qui se tenait droite devant lui et le fixait, l'arme toujours en l'air.

 **\- Retourne à ta place.** Ordonna la blonde pendant que Régina se plaçait à ses côtés.

L'homme obéit et s'en alla d'un pas rapide retrouver sa place sur la petite estrade.

 **\- Ok, maintenant on va rester encore bien calme, vous avez été bien choupinou. Nous vous remercions grandement pour votre collaboration forcée et vous souhaitons une agréable journée !** Ajouta Emma.

Elle prit les 3 sacs devant elle pendant que Régina se saisit à nouveau des 3 qu'elle avait posé devant elle quelques secondes plus tôt. Et c'est en courant qu'elles sortirent de la banque.

 **\- C'est quoi tout ce fric ?** Demanda Emma, haletante pendant qu'elle avançait sur les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de leur voiture respective.

**\- Putain je n'y crois pas !**

**\- Depuis quand tu dis ce genre de gros mots toi ?** S'exclama Emma.

**\- Si on n'avait pas ces masques, je te roulerais la pelle de ta vie !**

**\- Putain qu'avez-vous fait de la personne avec qui je suis arrivée tout à l'heure ?** Demanda Emma alors qu'elle montait dans sa voiture.

Elles démarrèrent, leur voiture en écho.

Emma, qui était garée devant passa la première et fonça le plus vite possible dans la circulation alors que Régina fit demi-tour, manquant de rentrer dans une voiture qui arrivait en sens inverse et fit de même.

Et avant même que le son des sirènes de police ne se fassent entendre, les deux femmes avaient déjà disparu.

17ème braquage : Check !

* * *

_Flashback – 1 an plus tôt_

**\- Tu connais la différence entre un clitoris et une cacahuète ?**

**\- Je n'ai absolument pas envie de le savoir !**

**\- Y'en a pas, ce sont tous les deux des amuse-gueules !**

**\- Bon sang, Emma !**

**\- Ben quoi ?**

**\- Tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais ?**

**\- Pourquoi faire ? On sort boire un verre ce soir ?**

**\- Non ! Et pourtant j'en aurais bien besoin pour oublier à quel point tu es salace !**

**\- Putain, on est au Japon, on a plein de fric dans nos poches, tu vas pas te la faire ermite au pays du saké quand même ?**

**\- Je n'aurais pas dû en boire autant hier soir. J'ai encore mal au crâne.**

**\- Oh allez ! Fais pas ta chochotte ! Ok, on fait un pari.**

**\- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais le dernier pari qu'on a fait nous a mené tout droit vers l'illégalité.**

**\- Promis, cette fois, rien d'illégal.**

**\- J'ai du mal à te croire.**

**\- Ok, on sort, on entre dans le premier bar qu'on trouve, on se prend une rangée de shooters de saké et la première qui se couche fait tout ce qu'elle veut de l'autre.**

**\- Donc c'est soit illégal soit sexuel.**

**\- T'as tout compris, j'espère que tu t'attendais pas à mieux venant de moi.**

**\- Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai perdu espoir !**

**\- Alors, t'es partante ?**

**\- Si je gagne…**

**\- Hahahahaha… Hum… Pardon, vas-y je t'écoute…**

**\- Si je gagne…Emma, arrête ce sourire suffisant ! Donc, si je gagne, je veux que tu viennes avec moi en Nouvelle Zélande.**

**\- Putain t'es dure là.**

**\- Attends, toi tu gagnes mon corps et moi je devrais gagner un hot dog dans le premier snack bar que l'on trouvera en rentrant d'ici ?**

**\- Ton corps mérite effectivement la Nouvelle Zélande.**

**\- Ok, Deal ?**

**\- Deal.**

_Fin du Flashback_

* * *

Civic Center Parking - Fort Collins, Colorado.

C'est Régina qui arriva la première au point de rendez-vous. Elle se gara à l'étage le plus en bas. Sa voiture était la seule. Elles avaient choisi cette ville car elle n’était pas trop loin de Denver, mais assez reculée pour que personne ne vienne les chercher ici.

Elle éteignit le moteur et regarda sa montre. 16h00. Elle en était encore à se demander pourquoi elle était toujours à l'heure aux rendez-vous post-braquage alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'Emma avait toujours plus ou moins 20 minutes de retard.

Elle regarda à nouveau sa montre. 16h02. Le temps allait être long.

Mais elle se dit qu'elle devenait de plus en plus mauvaise langue lorsqu'elle vit la voiture d'Emma arriver au loin. Et le temps de se garer juste à côté de la sienne, il n'était que 16h04.

 **\- C'était quoi tout ce fric ?** Demanda Emma à peine sortie de la voiture.

**\- Le jeune homme m'a raconté que les convoyeurs de fond n'avaient pas fait leur tour de la semaine.**

**\- Une sacré chance pour nous putain, je sais pas combien on a mais je vais pouvoir m'acheter un putain de canapé en cuir toutes options ! Même celles qui servent la téquila et la vodka quand on lui demande et à volonté en plus ! Tu t'es fait un pote alors dans le coffre-fort ?**

**\- Est-ce que c'est de la jalousie que je vois sur ton visage ? Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu sois arrivée en avance ?**

**\- On n'avait pas dit 16 heures ?** Demanda Emma en regardant sa montre.

**\- Ah si ! Mais tes 20 minutes de retard habituels m'auraient presque manqués.**

**\- En même temps, tu m'as promis la pelle de ma vie, je raterais ça pour rien au monde !** Ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant sournoisement de Régina.

 **\- C'est vrai que tu l'as bien méritée…** Lui répondit-elle en comblant le peu d'espace qui subsistait entre elles.

 **\- Attends, attends, eh zen là, tu vas réellement le faire ?** S'exclama Emma, les yeux ronds, grands ouverts devant une Régina qui s'esclaffa.

 **\- À ton avis ?** Lui demanda-t-elle avec la voix la plus suave qui existait en elle.

**\- Putain d'sa mère !**

**\- Par contre, si tu continues à parler comme ça, c'est le capot de ma voiture que tu vas aller embrasser.**

**\- Ouais ok, ok pardon, ouais.**

**\- Oh mais c'est que la gentille petite Emma serait domptable finalement ?** Demanda Régina qui souriait de plus en plus.

 **\- Putain, je vais embrasser Régina Mills !** Répondit Emma alors qu'elle s'approchait doucement du visage de la brune. **26 ans que j’attends ça !**

 **\- Non, c'est plutôt moi qui vais embrasser Emma Swan !** Répondit-elle en mettant sa main sur le torse d'Emma pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Elles se fixèrent d'infinies secondes. Les yeux noirs d'un désir qui n'avait mis que quelques secondes à apparaître.

Et c'est effectivement Régina Mills qui embrassa Emma Swan en premier.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans la violence inouïe d'une envie exacerbée par l'adrénaline qui jouait avec elles depuis deux longues années.

Régina força Emma à reculer en emmenant son corps avec le sien, jusqu'à buter contre la portière avant de la voiture de la blonde. Elle la bloqua et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la voiture entourant le corps de la blonde.

Et tout ça, sans jamais cesser de mouvoir ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma qui manqua de s'étouffer en prenant conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Régina recula son visage, laissant ses mains sur la voiture.

**\- On se dégonfle ?**

**\- Surtout pas ! Mais rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit sur la prochaine qui passerait entre mes mains ?**

**\- Je prends le risque.** Répondit-elle et s'approcha de l'oreille d'Emma. **Mais je vais tellement te baiser que c'est toi qui risques de sortir de ce parking souterrain en arquant et il ne faudra surtout pas venir te plaindre.**

 **\- Oh putain !** Ne réussit-elle qu'à articuler avant que Régina ne se jette à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Toujours les mains de part et d'autre de son corps, elle menait le baiser d'une main de maître. Emma passa ses mains dans le dos de la brune pendant que celle-ci récupéra sa main droite pour la passer derrière la nuque de la blonde afin de l'approcher d'elle le plus possible.

Régina laissa glisser sa langue le long de la lèvre inférieure d'Emma et la plongea ensuite entre ses lèvres pour venir étreindre celle de la blonde. Emma perdit rapidement la tête lorsqu'en plus, elle senti la deuxième main de Régina passer sous son débardeur, dans son dos.

Cette main, qui montait imperceptiblement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, laissait derrière elle une trainée de frissons.

Les lèvres des deux femmes dansaient et s'épousaient parfaitement, une délicieuse brûlure naissaient dans leurs entrailles alors que la blonde tentait désespérément de prendre le contrôle. Mais la brune ne lâcha pas de terrain et mordit légèrement la lèvre de la blonde pour lui faire comprendre qu'à trop réclamer, on récolte ce qu'on a semé. Et c'était à elle de subir les conséquences.

Régina, ne quittant aucunement les lèvres de sa blonde, entreprit de lui enlever son débardeur. Et celle-ci se laissa faire, levant même les bras pour l'aider. En les rebaissant, elle voulut entreprendre de déboutonner la chemise de la brune mais celle-ci stoppa ses mains et les plaqua d'un geste brusque de part et d'autre de son corps, sur la voiture.

Elle perdait du terrain et à vrai dire, la chaleur de son entre-jambe lui intimait de se laisser faire.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Une fois sûre qu'Emma ne tenterait rien d'autre et toujours en intensifiant leur baiser qui devenait plus bestial que doux, Régina garda quelques secondes ses mains dans le creux des reins d'Emma avant d'aller buter contre l'attache arrière de son soutien-gorge. Et dans un mouvement expert, elle le dégrafa.

Venant à manquer d'air, Emma se dégagea et regarda intensément la brune qui plaqua son front contre le sien. Et en la fixant, les yeux brûlants, tout comme la totalité de leurs deux corps, elle enleva les bretelles du sous-vêtement, le faisant tomber à terre et dévoilant sa poitrine qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec convoitise.

Puis avec ses mains, elle caressa son ventre en les remontant doucement jusqu'à atteindre les seins de la blonde qu'elle prit en coupe, en même temps qu'elle entendit des petits gémissements sortant de la bouche qu'elle avait lâchée quelques secondes auparavant.

Elle remonta alors ses yeux jusqu'aux siens et la fixa, toujours en prenant à pleine main ses deux seins et en lui souriant narquoisement.

 **\- On ne se dégonfle toujours pas ?** Demanda Régina.

**\- Tu rigoles ?**

**\- Donc tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je continue ?**

**\- Nan.** Se précipita de répondre Emma.

**\- Si j'avais su qu'il fallait ça pour que tu perdes ta langue…**

**\- Régina, sérieux, ta gueule ok ? Et continue ce que t'as commencé parce que sinon, j'le fais moi-même devant toi !**

**\- Ne me tente pas !** Répondit Régina en éclatant de rire. **Mais non** , continua-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux, alors qu'elle descendait ses mains sur le ventre de la blonde **. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais envisagé.** Alors qu'elle commençait à enlever sa ceinture. Et dans le silence du parking, on entendait uniquement les halètements d'Emma et le métal de la boucle. **Ceci dit, on pourra y revenir plus tard.** Alors qu'elle baissa d'une lenteur infinie la fermeture éclair de sa braguette. **Mais pas pour le moment, j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de te baiser.**

Emma déglutit devant le vocabulaire que la brune utilisait et qui n'était en rien dans ses habitudes. Et ça l'excitait plus qu'autre chose. Une fois la fermeture baissée, Régina posa ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde et dans la même lenteur, elle fit descendre légèrement le pantalon jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Laissant Emma en shorty rouge bordeaux.

**\- Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients non plus ?**

**\- Si tu continues de parler au lieu d'agir, je te jure que je vais m'assoir sur ta bouche ! Ça te permettra de te taire et moi de profiter de ta langue !**

Régina s'esclaffa à nouveau. Et en même temps qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma pour lui donner un baiser scandaleux, elle plaqua sa main sur le ventre d'Emma. Main qu'elle descendit jusqu'à buter contre le shorty. Avant de passer dessous et atteindre le sexe d'Emma sous ses gémissements.

 **\- Eh ben…** Susurra Régina contre les lèvres d'Emma, sans les lâcher, en arrivant contre son sexe, humide, trempé, débordant d'excitation.

Et pendant que sa langue engageait un combat perdu d'avance pour Emma, Régina se colla contre elle sans que plus rien ne puisse passer. Et son majeur et son index, collés comme des siamois, glissèrent sans difficultés entre ses lèvres. Provocant un son guttural. A la limite de la supplication.

Mais Régina ne cédait pas. Elle avait décidé la lenteur, la lenteur Emma aurait !

Elle commença à passer ses doigts le long du sexe d'Emma qui elle, avait entouré de ses bras le coup de la brune et certainement aussi, pour s'y accrocher et être sûre de ne pas défaillir.

Et leur baiser… A la limite de l'asphyxie, à la limite de l'évanouissement tellement l'envie s'y transmettait.

Toujours caressant son sexe, sans jamais atteindre les points sensibles, Régina s'arrêta d'un coup. Et le baiser, et ses douces caresses. Laissant Emma pantoise devant l'arrêt brutal d'un plaisir émergeant.

Régina se détacha de la blonde d'un pas en arrière et sans qu'Emma n’ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva retournée et plaquée contre la portière avant de sa voiture. Et sans qu'elle n’ait le temps de dire ouf, elle se retrouva collée par Régina qui avait déjà passé ses deux mains devant. Une, pour prendre en coupe son sein gauche et l'autre pour replonger sous son shorty et atteindre le clitoris d'un seul coup.

Emma se cambra d'un coup, criant sans le contrôler. Régina déposait des baiser dans le haut de son dos, dans le creux de son cou alors qu'elle commençait des cercles autour du clitoris de la blonde déjà bien gonflé.

 **\- Oh putain.** Réussi à articuler Emma.

 **\- Si tu crois que tu vas jouir maintenant, permets-moi d'en douter.** Répondit la brune.

**\- Hannnn…**

**\- Oui, je sais.**

Régina passa son index et son majeur de part et d'autre du clitoris, le caressant sur les côtés. Emma s'accrocha comme elle put sur la voiture. Elle sentait le plaisir monter comme une fusée. Elle sentait son corps l'abandonner. Elle n'en était plus maîtresse et de toute façon, elle était bien décidée à ne pas contrôler.

Pendant que la brune continuait son étreinte, alternant les caresses sur les côtés et les cercles bien dessus, elle s'appliqua à faire rouler le téton gauche de la brune entre ses doigts. Emma perdait pied et elle le savait. Et elle en affichait un sourire de satisfaction quand elle sentit Emma commencer à bouger son bassin pour supplier silencieusement. Enfin, pas si silencieusement, au vu des gémissements et des halètements qui devenaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus réguliers.

**\- Hannnn, Régina… Putain !**

À ces mots et contre toute attente, Régina cessa toute caresse. Et encore une fois, recula d'un pas. Laissant Emma, toujours contre la voiture, pantelante.

 **\- Me dis pas que tu vas t'arrêter là ?** Demanda la blonde en se retournant et voyant le sourire suffisant de la brune.

Régina se recula puis alla ouvrir la portière arrière de la voiture.

 **\- Viens là.** Lui ordonna-telle, la voix rauque et suave, pleine d'envie et lui indiquant le siège arrière de la voiture. **Allonge-toi bien confortablement, Emma Swan. Là, au bord.**

 **\- Je savais que ça valait le coup d'attendre !** Sourit Emma en obéissant tout de même.

Elle allongea son buste, jusqu'à ses fesses, les jambes dans le vide. Elle suréleva la tête pour voir Régina se mettre à genoux devant elle. La vision offerte devant elle valait bien la peine. La brune enleva les chaussures, le jean trop serré et le shorty d'Emma très rapidement. Laissant à sa vue, son sexe reluisant d'excitation. Ella passa les deux jambes d'Emma sur chacune de ses épaules. Puis regarda Emma, droit dans les yeux, qui elle toujours surélevée, n'en perdait pas une miette.

Et dans une lenteur toujours aussi infinie, et toujours en soutenant le regard de la blonde, elle alla passer sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe d'Emma. Qui en perdit la tension du regard en se cambrant et basculant sa tête en arrière. Fermant les yeux.

Régina passa ses mains sur le corps nu de la blonde, arrivant jusqu'à ses deux seins dont les tétons pointaient fièrement. Attrapant les deux de chaque main, elle fit de même avec sa langue et le clitoris d'Emma qui était largement gonflé. Elle le brossa celui-ci du plat de sa langue. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma jure de tous les gros mots possibles et inimaginables.

 **\- Oh putain de merde, Réginnaaaaaaa.** Gémissait-elle.

Et plus elle respirait fort, et plus bougeait son bassin au rythme des coups de langues inarrêtables, Régina léchait infatigablement la totalité du sexe d'Emma.

Roulant les tétons entre ses doigts, elle prit le clitoris de la bonde entre ses lèvres et débuta une série de succions qui la rendait folle. Haletante, elle supplia en se surélevant de nouveau pour la regarder faire :

**\- Pitié, pitiéééé, fais-moi jouir, j'en peux plus !**

Régina planta ses yeux dans les siens, souris sur son sexe et la pénétra de la totalité de sa langue, caressant par ci par là les parois qui devenaient de plus en plus étriqués. Et toujours en souriant, elle commença des vas et viens qui fit encore plus crier de plaisir Emma, qui, appuya sur la tête de la brune avec force pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne.

Régina avalait littéralement le sexe d'Emma qui accompagnait sa bouche parfaitement.

Jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme la traverse et qu'elle manque d'étouffer Régina en appuyant de plus en plus fort sur le dos de sa tête pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la fin.

Et Emma criait le prénom de son amante, faisant écho dans le silence du parking souterrain, témoin de leurs ébats.

 **\- Oh la vaaaaaaaache ! Wow !** Finit par lâcher Emma après quelques respirations chaotiques.

Régina se releva jusqu'à remonter le long du buste d'Emma et finit par prendre en bouche le téton droit d'Emma et le cajoler. Et le mordiller gentiment.

**\- Attends, attends ! Laisse-moi respirer deux secondes là !**

**\- Déjà fatiguée ?** Répondit la brune sarcastiquement.

**\- Nan pas du tout mais j'ai le clito qui va exploser si tu continues de m'exciter comme ça !**

Régina éclata de rire puis, remontant sa robe courte le long de ses hanches, s'assit à califourchon sur Emma.

 **\- Ouais, c'est pas super confortable hein.** Rit Emma en voyant Régina avoir du mal à s'installer, puis s'arrêtant net ce qu'elle avait prévu d'ajouter quand elle s'aperçut que la brune ne portait pas de culotte. **Oh putain !** finit-elle par dire, les yeux ronds, fixant l'objet de convoitises de ses plus impurs fantasmes.

La brune s'installa sur Emma, à demie assise, puis passa les mains derrière sa robe pour baisser sa fermeture éclair, sous les yeux ahurits de la blonde qui ne loupait rien de la scène. Puis elle se défit du haut de sa robe. Laissant place au soutien-gorge mauve en dentelle. Et la robe, entièrement repliée sur elle-même restait au niveau du ventre.

Toujours en fixant Emma qui elle, la regardait se dénuder, elle passa ses mains derrière son dos pour dégrafer son seul sous-vêtement puis l'enleva avec grâce. Le gardant dans sa main droite, pendant que la gauche caressait le corps d'Emma.

 **\- Tu me laisses m'occuper de toi ?** Suppliait Emma.

 **\- Je n'ai pas fini.** Coupa net Régina.

 **\- Ok…** Susurra-t-elle alors que Régina prenait les deux mains d'Emma pour les plaquer au-dessus d'elle, recourbés contre la portière.

Régina se pencha en avant afin de mettre le soutien-gorge dans la poignée de maintien alors qu'Emma, tentait d'attraper ses seins avec sa bouche comme un assoiffé devant un bol d'eau. Mais la brune réussissait à l'éviter en souriant.

Elle attrapa ensuite les mains d'Emma qu'elle attacha avec le soutien-gorge.

**\- Je ne te fais pas mal ?**

**\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?** Lui demanda la blonde alors que Régina s'approchait de son oreille pour lui susurrer :

**\- Que du bien.**

Elle se suréleva un peu afin de mettre sa jambe entre les siennes puis prit la gauche d'Emma pour la poser entre les deux sièges de devant et vint s'installer de tout son long sur elle.

Avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement. Avant d'haleter dans sa bouche quand la température montait graduellement.

Emma ne tentait même pas de se débattre, elle savait très bien que la brune n'avait pas serré le soutif qui servait de liens. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas la supplier d'en venir aux faits rapidement tellement le désir la consumait.

Elle ne s'aperçut même pas que Régina avait fait glisser ses mains le long de sa cuisse pour venir prendre en coupe son sexe encore plus trempé que les minutes précédentes. Mais elle comprit rapidement ses intentions quand elle planta son majeur et son index à l'entrée de son sexe pour la pénétrer lentement.

Elle se mit à gémir sans retenu dans la bouche de la brune qui n'arrêta pas pour autant de passer sa langue contre la sienne. Et commença à la prendre de plus en plus rapidement en suivant les mouvements de hanches d'Emma qui l'accompagnait.

Elle cessa de l'embrasser pour venir prendre en bouche son téton durci. Et lui donna le même traitement qu'à sa langue quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle le léchait, le suçait alors que ses doigts s'écartaient et se refermaient au rythme des pénétrations.

Et Emma devenait folle. Elle avait l'impression que Régina était partout, que chaque parcelle de son corps subissait ses assauts.

Que son intérieur brûlait de désir. Et pour cause, la brune accélérait ses pénétrations alors qu'elle bouffait littéralement ses tétons. Et Emma ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Elle bascula autant que possible sa tête en arrière et cambra la totalité de son dos avant de laisser son corps agir pour elle. Et il ne mit pas une seconde avant d'être violentée par un deuxième orgasme dévastateur.

 **\- Haaaaaannnnnnnnn putain !** Se mit-elle à crier alors qu'elle tremblait de chaque partie de son être.

Régina la garda serrée contre elle le temps que l'orage passe. Puis lui laissa le temps pour reprendre ses esprits, le front contre le sien, la regardant respirer difficilement.

**\- En fait, t'es une salope qui s'ignore ?**

**\- Qui te dit que je m'ignore ?** Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

**\- Je vois… Et maintenant ? Je peux m'occuper de toi ?**

**\- Je suis entièrement à toi…** Répondit-elle en allait embrasser son cou, passant ci et là sa langue.

 **\- Pince-moi, je crois que je rêve !** Dit-elle en riant. **Ok à plat ventre Miss Mills !**

Régina la détacha puis Emma la guida de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve en dessous, ventre contre le siège. Et se plaça de tout son long, les seins érigés contre son dos. Et cette fois, c'est la brune qui gémit à la sensation.

Emma écarta le plus possible les jambes de Régina, et y mit ses genoux pour trouver un point d'équilibre.

 **\- La prochaine fois, promets-moi qu'on aura un bon lit bien confortable.** Lui dit Emma.

**\- Qui te dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?**

**\- Je vais tout faire pour que tu aies envie d'y revenir !** Répondit Emma tout en passant sa main sur les fesses et glisser le long de son sexe. **Et parce que vu le degré d'humidité qu’il y a ici, je pense qu’il y aura une prochaine fois.**

Emma caressait le sexe de Régina de bas en haut plusieurs fois puis la pénétra de son majeur. Laissant Régina lâcher un râle de plaisir inattendu. Et ressorti son doigt, mais le laissant à l'entrée.

 **\- Et parce que j'espère bien te faire jouir comme tu le mérites.** Elle la pénétra à nouveau brusquement, laissant le doigt faire le tour de son intérieur sous le gémissement de la brune puis le ressortit. **Et parce que j'aime vraiment te baiser.** Et la pénétra encore une fois au plus profond qu'elle pouvait. Avant de ressortir. **Et parce que tes gémissements me rendent folle.**

Et plus rien ne l'arrêta. Elle entreprit une course effrénée de vas et viens alors que la voiture se remplissait de clapotis liquides et de gémissements de plus en plus forts.

Elle déposait des baisers partout dans son dos et dans son cou découvert.

Régina remontait ses fesses pour qu'Emma ait un meilleur accès, la suppliant implicitement de continuer ses mouvements. Et elle continuait.

Elle ajouta un deuxième doigt lorsqu'elle senti Régina perdre pied. Et elle recommença ses pénétrations toutes plus profondes et plus intenses les unes que les autres.

Ne laissant plus aucun espace entre ses doigts et Régina.

 **\- Putain je crois que je vais jouir tellement tu m'excites, la vue est magnifique.** Lui dit Emma alors que Régina, de dos, les fesses bombées, n'arrivait plus à contenir les cris qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Et elle jouit. Fort.

**\- Em-maaa !**

Passant ses mains sous son corps pour attraper le poignet d'Emma et appuyer dessus. Pour donner un sens tangible au déferlement de frissons qui la traversaient.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Laissant place à nouveau au silence du parking souterrain.

Emma s'écrasa sur Régina qui elle, passa ses bras en arrière pour attraper sa nuque et la serrer contre elle.

Quelques minutes encore avant que la réalité ne les rattrape.

 **\- On devrait y aller.** Finit par dire Régina après plusieurs minutes de calme.

 **\- Ouais, t'as raison.** Répondit Emma qui commençait à sortir de la voiture. Suivie de Régina.

**\- On rentre ?**

**\- On rentre.**

Elles finirent par s'habiller puis se mettre en route… Et la nuit de trajet pour rentrer allait être longue.

* * *

_Le lendemain._

**\- T'es chiante, j'ai un canapé à aller acheter.**

**\- Je croyais que tu voulais un bon lit bien confortable ?**

**\- Tu cèdes à la tentation alors ?**

**\- J'ai surtout l'impression que tu peux faire mieux !**

**\- C'est un défi ?**

**\- Exactement !**

**\- Enlève moi ce putain de bandeau que j'ai devant les yeux et je te promets de faire mieux.**

**\- Non. Dépêche-toi.**

**\- Ok, alors tu m'achètes mon canapé et je te donne 3 orgasmes d'affilé.**

**\- Seulement 3 ? Attention, il y a des poteaux.**

**\- Je voudrais pas devoir t'emmener aux urgences après. Et tu m'as mis un bandeau donc je ne vois rien, je vais pas deviner les murs et les marches ! N'empêche, t'as arqué des jambes en partant hier.**

**\- La position n'a pas aidé.**

**\- Ouais mon cul ?! Alors, mon canapé ?**

**\- Je te rappelle qu'on a autant d'argent l'une que l'autre.**

**\- Question de principe !**

**\- Tu peux enlever le bandeau ! Tu me donnes 3 orgasmes d'affilés, j'achète ton canapé toutes options et les billets d'avion pour la Nouvelle Zélande !**

**\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu les as achetés quand ?**

**\- Il y a une semaine. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?**

**\- Pas vraiment. Putain je te déteste.**

**\- Oh non, tu m'aimes ! C'est bien pour ça que tu vas venir avec moi, tu ne pourras plus jamais te passer de mon corps de rêve.**

**\- On décolle dans combien de temps ?**

**\- Dans 1 heure, tes bagages sont déjà enregistrés. Tu avais perdu le défi. Un deal est un deal.**

**\- Il y a des bons lits bien confortables ?**

**\- Je m'en suis assurée.**

**\- Adieu Tahiti…**

**\- C'est Tahiti ou moi.**

**\- C'est toi. Définitivement toi.**

THE END


End file.
